Gravity feed fluid dispensing systems are known for dispensing a concentrated fluid for mixing with a dilutant. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 issued Jun. 20, 1995 to Minnesota Mining & Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn., entitled, "Gravity Feed Fluid Dispensing System." U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,451 issued Jul. 25, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,110 issued Apr. 23, 1996, both to Minnesota Mining & Manufacturing Company relate to a bottle for use in the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404.
Generally, the gravity feed fluid dispensing system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,404 includes an inverted bottle containing concentrated fluid, with an opening closed off by a valve cap. The system further includes a dispenser assembly which cooperates with the bottle and the valve cap during use. The valve cap controls the flow of the concentrated fluid from the bottle into the dispenser assembly for mixing with dilutant, such as water. The concentrate may be any of a wide variety of material, such as cleaning fluids, solvents, disinfectants, insecticides, herbicides, or the like. The diluted fluid exits the dispenser assembly into a container, such as a bucket or spray bottle, for use as desired.
Various concerns arise in connection with the valve cap. One concern is that the valve cap allow for metering of the concentrate from the bottle so that a proper ratio of the fluids results. Related concerns are that the valve cap only allow dispensing of the concentrate at the desired time, and that the valve cap be easy to use. Cost of the valve is also a concern since it is often desirable that the bottle with the valve cap be disposable after use. A further concern is whether any features are provided with the valve cap to prevent or deter undesired or inadvertent dispensing. There is a need in the art for further valve caps which address the above concerns, and other concerns.